


don't wanna look at anything else (now that i saw you)

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “Babe, what are you doing?”“Celebrating.”[Or: Ava and Sara celebrate the Legends saving the world, again, in the bedroom.]
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	don't wanna look at anything else (now that i saw you)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at some point during the season five finale, just go with it ladies. 
> 
> Shout out to Chan for helping me buy a giant bottle of glue, enjoy your thank you smut!

Ava’s never certain that she will ever be used to this. The feeling of saving the whole entire world, again, without anyone ever knowing about it. 

Things had been different, at least with the Time Bureau there had been paperwork afterward, forms to fill out, boxes to check, every time they put time back in order there had been documentations made and then Ava could lock it all away. Just another day at the office.

The Legends always complicated things. 

Saving the world was usually them fixing a mess that they made themselves, but the rewards afterward, everyone smiling and happy and celebrating made all of it worth it. Sure, there were no reports to be made, but there was always a lot to drink, and group hugs, and at least this year nobody on their side had died (and then came back to life through the power of friendship and musical numbers - Ava still couldn’t wrap her head around that one and at this point was simply choosing not to).

It’s a party.

A  _ we saved the world and everything is a little bit better _ party.

And also a goodbye party.

But despite nothing really making sense, and probably nothing ever actually going to make sense, because the Legends never did things the logical way when it came to saving the world. At least, there were some good things. 

Like being alive.

And Sara being alive.

And Sara being able to see her and not haunted by visions of a world in which they’re all dead.

And you know, the fates finally being defeated, and no longer being stuck in a television show, and Astra on their side, and - “Babe, what are you doing?” 

There’s a laugh from the bed that she shares with Sara, and Ava purposely chooses not to look in her direction, because they’re supposed to be changing for Charlie’s concert and not…. 

“ _ Celebrating.”  _

“It looks like you’re about to take a nap.” 

“You looked?” Sara asks with far too much innuendo in her tone.

Ava’s cheeks heat up despite the fact that they’ve been dating for years at this point and really nothing that Sara does should surprise her. Nothing should rile her up  _ this  _ much, but she can’t help it. Sara looks good and she knows it and isn’t that half the trouble. 

“I glanced for a second,” Ava insists. Because she knows if she glances for longer than a second she won’t be able to say no to whatever Sara has planned. 

“Sara,” she says her name like a warning. The way she would scold a hellhound that chewed up her favorite pair of slippers. Or you know, her girlfriend that thinks saving all of time needs to be celebrated with sex every single time they do it. 

“Oh first name, now I’m really in trouble.” 

“We really don’t have the time.”

“We’re time travelers, we literally have the definition of all the time in the world,” Sara insists, her voice drawing out in a way that Ava knows there will be no way Ava could possibly convince her to actually hurry up and get dressed.

It’s in a moment of weakness that Ava glances her way, properly this time.. 

Sara, sprawled out in the bed in nothing but a sports bra and a pair of panties, the outfit that Gideon had fabricated for them to fit in with Charlie’s time abandoned on a chair next to their bed. 

A temptation that she really should resist. 

But she’s never been very good at saying no to Sara. 

“Why do you do this to me,” Ava asks, even as her own hands go to unbutton her shirt. She tries to keep a look of disapproval on her face. “You know my weakness, and everyone’s going to know why we’re late. There’s only so many smug looks from the boys that I can handle. How can I be a respectable authority figure if they all know that I… That we’re…”

“Having  _ the sex _ .” 

Ava makes a face. 

Leave it to Sara to find the least sexy way to say something, while looking like every one of Ava’s fantasies. 

And really it has been too long. 

“Don’t make me regret this.” 

Sara just laughs, before making a grabby motion at Ava. “Come here, I want to kiss you.” 

Ava goes, even though they really don’t have the time, and the team is going to be waiting on them, because well… Sara isn’t wrong, they do deserve to celebrate saving the world again. 

Kissing Sara is nice and easy, simple, like coming home. Some people say romantic things about kissing like sparks going off or the world suddenly making sense, and maybe in the beginning Ava felt like that. As though each time she kissed Sara her world was beginning anew for the very first time. 

Now though, kissing Sara is just like coming home. It’s familiar, and comforting, a warm blanket on a cloudy day. Soft and easy. No need to rush, no fear that it might ever be their last. Ava could spend hours just kissing Sara, holding the other woman in her arms, and pressing love to her lips. 

Of course, they don’t have the time for that.

And they both have something very different in mind for tonight.

Which is why Ava only lets out a small noise of surprise, when Sara pulls her into a deeper kiss, and then uses her years of training as an assassin, to have the advantage and flip them over so that Ava is the one pressed to their bedsheets, with Sara on top of her controlling the kisses and heating everything up. 

Ava opens her mouth up at the press of Sara’s, letting her take whatever it is that she needs. Unable to keep from moaning, when Sara slides her leg down between Ava’s legs puts just a little bit of pressure there. 

She can feel when Sara laughs smugly against her lips before Sara pulls back completely to look down on Ava. She can only imagine what a sight she must be, shirt buttons are half undone, lipstick smudged from kissing, hair a mess against the sheets. 

“Admiring the view,” Ava asks, her voice a touch breathless. 

“I’m just glad that I have a view, again.” 

Ava softens, “Babe,” ready to put everything on hold if Sara needs to actually talk about everything that’s happened. The last few hours have been a lot, and they haven’t even had a proper moment to slow down. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Sara shrugs. “Not really.” 

“Babe.”

“Tomorrow? Maybe? I just,” Sara trails off. This time when she kisses Ava it is the lightest press against her lips. “Tonight I want to enjoy myself. I want to party in up with my friends, drink a little too much, and make love to my girlfriend that has somehow managed to get more beautiful when I wasn’t looking at her.”

Ava can’t help the flush that arises at that. 

She reaches her hands up to cover up her face, “Okay, but tomorrow, once we stop being hungover, we’re going to have a talk about your emotional wellbeing, got it?” 

“Pinky promise,” Sara insists. 

Ava uncovers her face, only just to lace her pinky with Sara’s pinky in a promise. 

“Then, I suppose, you may continue where you left off,” Ava says. Trying for a tone that is smooth and suave the way that comes so naturally to Sara, and instead ending up awkward and flustered. So much for being engineered in a lab to be the  _ perfect  _ woman. 

“As you wish,” Sara replies, teasing and mirth in her tone. 

Sara finishes undoing the buttons on Ava’s top, fingers moving quickly to get them all done, and to push the top open. Ava leans up off the bed to help Sara fully tug her shirt off, and then make quick work of her bra as well. Sara’s fingers skate over Ava’s skin, leaving chills in their wake, the slightest of a tickle against her skin. 

Teasing. 

Slowly.

Delicately. 

Taking her time, as if they really do have all the time in the world. 

Ava doesn’t try to rush her anymore. Instead, she lays back against the sheets and lets herself enjoy the feeling of Sara pressing kisses gently down her body, Sara’s fingers easily undoing the button on Ava’s pants, and then pulling them down without much struggle at all. 

Sara presses a kiss to Ava’s knee, to the inside of her thigh, everywhere other than where she really wants her to kiss. 

“You’re such a tease, you know that,” Ava says. Voice just a little bit needy. 

Sara’s teasing, of course, her laugh lets out a puff of breath against Ava’s thigh as she says, “On second thought, you’re right, we don’t have time, let’s get dressed, the rest of the team is waiting on us.”

Ava hooks a leg around Sara’s back, holding her place, “Don’t you even think about it.” 

Sara’s smug expression from between Ava’s legs is far more of a turn-on than it should be, because of course, Ava would manage to fall in love with the woman who loves to be a tease the most in all of space and time. “I’m just saying, you were so worried before, maybe we should-” 

“Sara, don’t.” 

Another laugh. 

Light and breathless, and happy.

Fuck, she missed hearing Sara just be  _ happy _ . 

“Tell me what you want me to do, baby girl,” Sara says. 

Ava rolls her eyes, refusing to answer. Because Sara isn’t the only one that can be incredibly stubborn. “This was your idea, you do know that right.” 

“I want to hear you say it,” Sara insists. 

“You’re such a brat.” 

Sara’s fingers skim against the edge of Ava’s panties, not tugging them down, just teasing, light and soft. “But you love me.”

“I do love you, that’s the problem isn’t it?” 

“Tell me,” Sara says. A kiss pressed just below Ava’s belly button. “Come on, Aves, tell me what you want.” 

Ava lets out a sigh. Soft, not annoyed, despite the act she’s putting on. “I want you to touch me.” 

“I am touching you.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

“I don’t think I do,” Sara replies using that teasing tone again. 

Ava cringes internally even as she says the words because it’s dumb and silly, but if Sara is going to be a brat well then two can play these games. Even if Ava hates herself just a little as she says it - “Come on, babe, I want to do  _ the sex _ .” 

Sara bursts out laughing, and Ava pulls her back up so that she can kiss her and stop her from laughing so much. Sara goes easily, melting a little into the hand that Ava places at the back of her neck. 

This time their kisses are not nice and slow, but heated, with purpose, because they both know where this is going now that Ava has said the  _ magic words _ . They lose themselves in each other, open-mouthed kisses, desperate in a way they have not been in a while when finally Sara tugs down Ava’s panties. 

Ava forces them to break the kiss apart so that she can help Sara pull off her sports bra, and when she comes back down again, Ava’s got one hand holding onto the back of Sara’s neck to keep in her place, and the other running soft circles around one of her nipples, just the way she knows Sara likes. 

This time Sara is the one moaning breathlessly, into Ava’s mouth, though she takes control back soon enough, fingers finally touching Ava just wear she wants them too. Sliding into her with easy, “Fuck, baby, you’re so wet.” 

“I have been for a while,” Ava says, tilting her head to the side, an attempt to catch her breath. It’s not exactly successful. “Thanks to you.” 

“You like it when I tease, you can just admit it, baby girl.” 

“You talk too much,” Ava replies, before tugging her back down to kiss her again.

Sara is good at this. Always has been. Knows exactly how to touch Ava to make her come undone. Two fingers deep inside of Ava, a thumb drawing circles against her clit, and it’s so easy to just give in to the pleasure that Sara is giving her. With Sara, it is so easy to forget the rest of the world, forget how they almost lost it all again, and just pretend to be normal for once.

They don’t have to be heroes or captains or Legends or anything at all really. 

Here in their bed, they are just two women in love, two women that know each other’s bodies better than anything else in the world. 

Sara rocks her body against Ava’s as they kiss, her pace quicking, fingers fucking into Ava with speed and precision because they really don’t have the time, despite how much foreplay Sara had insisted upon. Ava loses the ability to kiss Sara back at some point, just making small moans and breathless noises against her lips, flushed as she arches off of the bed, and lets herself have this.

A celebration. 

They saved the whole world, again. 

Ava can at least let herself have this. 

It doesn’t take long, maybe because they’ve both been so busy the last few weeks trying to fix the whole world, but it’s been long enough since Ava has had a moment to herself that she doesn't last nearly as long as she should. 

Her body arching up off the bed as her release comes over her, heart thudding in her chest, eyes fluttering shut as she loses herself in the momentary pleasure. 

Sara knows her well enough to tell when she’s coming, and has stopped fingering her, though her hand still rests, hot against Ava’s thigh, holding her in place as she comes down from her high. 

When Ava finally manages to open her eyes again, Sara’s settled there between Ava’s thighs, smiling that soft smile that Ava has missed a little too much. “What is it?” 

“Just admiring the view,” Sara says. There’s a longing in her tone, and they really do need to have a  _ discussion  _ at some point. 

Tomorrow.

Once they’re finished celebrating. 

She’ll make sure of it, maybe make Sara breakfast, or at least have Gideon make that magical hangover cure breakfast, and then bring it to Sara in bed, all romantic style. 

For now… “You know what’s another good view?” 

Sara smirks. Because they both already know. “What’s that, baby?” 

Despite her body wanting her to just rest and enjoy the afterglow, Ava sits up and tugs Sara down, swapping their positions once more. This time Sara goes easily, the expression of happiness seemingly permanently painted onto her face. 

Not for the first time, Ava feels like the luckiest woman in the world to have Sara in her bed, in  _ their  _ bed.

The rest of the team, the rest of time, the rest of the whole damn universe will just have to wait a little bit longer for them to come back. 

Ava slides down between Sara’s legs, pushing them apart, and pressing a kiss to Sara’s wet panties. Enjoying the way Sara seems to shiver beneath her before she says the exact words that Sara had used to tease her earlier - “Tell me what you want me to do, babe.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
